


Roses and Hydrangeas

by Shadownova443



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cinth is bby, First Meetings, General fluff, Love is in the airrrrrrr, Other, You just need some dang flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadownova443/pseuds/Shadownova443
Summary: You need to get some flowers for your best friend and stop by a cute little flower shop, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Floratale!Papyrus/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Roses and Hydrangeas

**Author's Note:**

> Floratale! Papyrus x Reader  
> An encounter with sweet bby boy

It had been a relatively long day, not horribly so at the very least. It was slow though, the day taking it's time to drag by and whenever you decided to actually pay attention to the time, it only moved even slower. So throughout the day, you had done your best to distract yourself with everything else around you. Ranging from food to cooking to drawing to your pets- anything that you could manage. Though it really didn't seem to help very much, which wasn't very great. So it lead to you laying around on your bed watching YouTube. Your dogs weaseling their way up into the bed to join you, regardless of you trying to shoo them away at first, but you really couldn't find the energy to do so in any capacity. 

Which all kind of led to this moment, you had something to do tonight, so you had at least been looking forward to something. You had finally dragged yourself out of bed around 4 to take a shower and get dressed. Grumbling to yourself all the way as you tried to be in and out of the shower, not wanting to spend an hour in there and maybe run behind. But, thank your lucky stars, you only took roughly 20 minutes before you were out and drying your hair. Doing your best to dry it out before getting changed into some nice comfy clothes that still looked presentable. A pair of jeans, sneakers, and a t-shirt that was covered up by a large soft oversized sweater that completed it all. 

You shook your head with a sigh, a small yawn leaving you as you exited the bathroom, shivering slightly at the temperature change as you made your way back to your room. Which had your two adorable pitbulls that were sprawled out lazily over the bed, no change there. The moment you stepped into the room, their tails were wagging as one of them propped their head up to look at you. You meet her gaze, waiting for some other kind of response, but she simply flopped back over which got a sigh and chuckle out of you. Making your way to your night stand as you swiped your items off of it.

Now starting to pocket your different items, you silently checked them off in your head. 'Keys, wallet, phone... Earbuds...' You listed to yourself as you pushed them into various pockets, looking around for anything else that you could possibly be forgetting. Raising an eyebrow before letting out a soft breath as you shook your head, you had all your main items, so hopefully that should be all. "Alright you two vicious terrifying puppers, hold down the fort for me." You hummed teasingly as you leaned over to pet both of them. To which the girl licked your hand as soon as it got into distance which made you laugh as the other just looked up at you. 

You left the two to sleep on your bed as you exited your room, making a stop to check your back door and the windows before you were out to the front door. Doing a brief scan around for anything else you could be forgetting, but nothing seemed to come to mind. So, you shrugged it off and pulled open your door. Locking it up behind you as you made your way down towards your car. Worn but well loved as ever, your car was in the usual parking spot. Lightly patting the hood as you were quick to get into your car, not feeling up to having a conversation with any of your neighbors since you didn't feel like being late. 

"Okay... Now what is it that I needed to go and get?" You asked yourself lightly as you took your phone out of your pocket, starting the car up as you plugged your phone into the car. Scrolling through your various playlists before turning on a random one and tossing your phone down as you turned it up a tad to listen to as you leaned back in your seat. "So let's see... The show starts at 7pm, but the doors open at 6:30." You noted as you tapped your fingers on the steering wheel. "But she said it's best to get there by 6:10-6:20..." You muttered as you started to back out of your drive way as you looked behind you, making sure no one was stepping out behind you. "That leave me... About an hour."

With this now in mind, you nodded a bit more confidently to yourself. Hopefully, the traffic wouldn't be too bad so you could get around downtown with little to no issues- you sure hoped so. Finding parking was gonna be the hardest part of all... it was going to be crowded most likely, which was your fault for deciding to see the show opening night. It made you lightly shake your head, "Why did I let Ami talk me into this?" You mutter with a sigh as you started down the street. "Now..." You let your mind wonder slightly as you stopped at the stop sign at the end of your street, narrowing your eyes as you watched a pair of neighborhood kids scamper across the street. Glancing around briefly for something that would help you remember what you were looking for...

Bike... Grass... Tree... House... Fence... Dog... Kid... Flower... Squirrel... Bird... Oh wait! "Flowers!" You exclaimed as you snapped your fingers together, that's what you needed! You needed to get Ami some flowers for opening night! The fact that it was now just hitting you made you shake your head in dismay at yourself. But at least you remembered it before you got there! Now that you were thinking about it, you could remember why you were waiting so last minute to get them. There was that cute little flower shop downtown near the theatre that you had been itching to visit- and it gave you the perfect excuse to stop by there.

You had been keeping your eyes on a cute little flower shop that you often seen when heading to work and you just hadn't had time to stop by yet... Or when you did, you just were too tired or unmotivated to do so, but now you had some motivation and time! So it just happened to be the best combination that there was. With a little more confidence now, you started driving in the direction of the said shop, tapping your fingers against the steering wheel as you felt a bit more upbeat now that you could remember what you were doing out earlier than need be!

You made your way through your neighborhood, which didn't take too long thankfully. It wasn't very hectic and there wasn't many other kids or people out and about, all which made your trip through easier. Careful not to hit any dang squirrels that so decided to run through the road or cars that didn't listen to the stop signs, you were making your way downtown. Just humming quietly along to the music playing out as you drove down the familiar roads.

It wasn't long before you hit the busier roads that would take you downtown. It was a weekday that they were opening, so there shouldn't be too much traffic hopefully. Though, you were bound to get caught in some regardless of what you wished. So, you took your time to not cause an accident unlike other idiots who sped regardless of all the other cars around them. You got downtown in record time, considering that it was already about 5pm, so with that pleasantness, you drove around as you searched for the tiny shop. 

Which didn't take too long until you spotted it, and wasn't it just your luck that there was a parking spot near the front of it? It only served to make you a bit more brighter. Tapping your fingers excitedly against the steering wheel as you parked your car, throwing yourself into park as you grabbed your discarded phone and pulling your keys out of the ignition. Pocketing your phone as you opened your door up, careful for any passing cars as you slid out of the driver's seat. Shutting your door behind you as you locked your car, making your way around and onto the sidewalk safely.

It gave you time to stop and look at the tiny shop that you had been looking at so often. A giddy smile on your lips as your eyes traced over the cute fancy lettering of the name, 'Flora Tale' was sprawled neatly over the sign with flower paintings boarding each side. The shop was cute, with windows lining the front that framed many different plants and flowers that were being shown off in rows and arrangements. You could only name a few different flowers that you spotted, like orchids, roses, daisies... Not too many others, others looked familiar but nothing that you could actually name. There were even some cute succulent arrangements on show too!

You weren't sure on how long you stood there, ogling at the different types of plants and flowers that were in the windows before you realized that you did have to go inside to find exactly what you needed. So with this in mind, you took in a small breath and made your way towards the glass door that also had the name of the shop written on it with a few more flower drawings. You pushed the door open as you chewed on your lip, feeling a tad startled when you heard the tinkling of a small bell overhead. A small cute bronze bell, you could tell when you glanced up. As you entered, you could instantly tell that everything about this shop was either cute or downright gorgeous. One glance also told you that you were definitely going to need help picking out some flowers for your best friend. 

You let the door close behind you, keeping the nice warm air inside as you looked around. There was a desk right up towards the front, which no one was currently at, so you shrugged it off and started to browse around. You did have some time to kill- so there wasn't any harm in looking around a bit too! Maybe get a new succulent or two to decorate your home with.... That would also be quite nice.

You looked overhead, a bit surprised by the plants that hung above you. Varying flowers and plants, different leaves poking down that made you peer up curiously. You wouldn't be needing any of those, but it definitely didn't stop your curiosity. Studying one that had interesting leaves, made you glance around, spotting one that was pretty big with a similar kind of leaf, you trailed over it, crouching down to read it. "Monstera deliciosa..." You slowly muttered, "Also known as the Swiss Cheese plant," You said the last part in slight amusement, there were the easier to pronounce names! They were quite nice plants... Though, you weren't exactly sure that you'd take good care of one. So, you left it to continue looking around. 

There were some shelves in the middle that show off some smaller plants, taking in the different types before you as you browsed over them. "Pilea... Baby Toes... Jade Plant... Spider plant... Aloe Vera... Anthurium..." You muttered softly, taking in the different kinds of plants, there were so many! It made you a bit excited as you looked at all the pretty plants, "Chinese Money Plant... Kalanchoe... Oxalis..." The last one made you pause to study the beautiful purple leaves of the plant. It looked very similar to 3 leaf clovers expect bigger and a nice shade of purple. But you shook your head- that wasn't what you were looking for! 

So you found yourself moving over to the succulents next, wanting to take a look at them before you got too distracted by everything else. You made your way down a few aisles, looking at the different flowers before spotting the aisle you were looking for. You backpedaled slightly as you stepped into it, immediately starting to study the various plants once again. The first one that caught your eye was a Sunburst, which was a nice shade of yellow and green that opened up much like a flower would. The next few you read off quickly, "Christmas Carol, Twilight Zone, Spiral Aloe..." You murmured thoughtfully to 

yourself as you smiled a tad. They were always so nice to see, plus you would love to bring a few home today or sometime soon. The Spiral Aloe was looking very nice, but the one that really caught your attention was a cute smaller succulent. A light pink and green one, it reminded you of tiny blossoming lilies, it was so adorable. "Anacampseros telephiastrum variegata..." The amount you stumbled on that one name had to be an utter record as you wrinkled your nose, "Aren't I just amazing at this?" You muttered as you pulled it closer to you, "Also known as Sunrise, ain't that a million times easier?" You mused to yourself. You held the plant close as you knew you were definitely gonna get this one. 

You looked over a couple more, spotting some of the more common ones and a few that you already had at home. "Afterglow, Lola, Etna, Violet Queen..." You hummed lightly to yourself as you scanned to see if there were any more that caught your attention. In fact, there were another two that caught your attention that were a little further back. A little maneuvering later, and you were pulling out two more succulents. "Graptosedum, commonly known as the Alpenglow." It was a pinkish orange flower looking succulent, the other was what looked a bit more shiny and a pastel purple-isk color. "Graptoveria, the Debbie." You studied the two in interest, debating between them as you chewed on your lip. 

The Debbie was looking like the better option here, it was just so cute and adorable after all. You decided took the Debbie as you looked at the two different succulents in your hands. You were rather happy with your two choices as you started to peek around more for the bouquets next. You traversed through the store as you searched for the said item, cocking your head to the side as you peered around. You were just seeing a lot of potted plants so far, maybe they were closer to one of the sides? Or maybe they were also up towards the front of the store...

Lost within your thoughts, you weren't nearly paying as much attention as you should have. Which lead you to conveniently walk into maybe the only other person within the store. You let out a small squeak of alarm, stumbling slightly as you clutched the two succulents against you as to not drop them. While you didn't fall, you did lose your balance a bit, but you quickly regained it with the help of the stranger who was sputtering out apologies already.

"O-Oh my- I'm so so-sorry. I didn't know t-that someone c-came in- I sh-should have been m-much more careful!" The stranger apologized as they straightened you up, careful to not let you crash into any of the plants or shelves. Which was quite helpful as you were afraid that you would do so. You blinked your eyes as you gained your footing, having to peer up to look at who had helped you. 

To your surprise, it was a skeleton monster who stood before you. He had a good couple inches at you at least, He was definitely on the taller side you had to say. He was wearing mainly different shades of purple, a lighter purple turtle neck with a dark violet jacket that had fluffy white fur around the hood. Wearing some black jeans and a simple pair of boots, you dragged your gaze up to his skull. He had two rather large teeth that went upwards, the opposite of fangs seemingly. The most startling part had to be the hole that you spotted on his skull, but it was decorated with beautiful flowers that were placed within it that made it more of a nice accessory than disgusting or disturbing. 

"P-Pardon me? Are you al-alright?" He tried again softly as you came back to, focusing back in on his words instead, watching as he peered down at you rather worriedly.

"Huh? O-Oh! I'm okay, a-and that was my fault." You said as you finally started to understand what was happening. "I was the one w-who ran into you." You pointed out as you gave him a gentle smile, watching his cheekbones flush a soft purple as he looked at you.

"Oh no- i-it was definitely m-my fault," He dried to deny, "You almost fe-fell over because o-of me." The skeleton said as he shook his head at you, rubbing his cheekbone as your eyes briefly traced over the different cracks and scars before focusing on his gaze, not wanting to upset him by looking at them.

"I'm telling you t-that, that isn't the case." You replied in a soft tone, "The only reason I was falling is because I'm smaller and don't have very good balance apparently." You added with slight amusement, hoping that it would ease him a bit. It did make him smile very slightly as you gave him a gentle smile. 

"W-Well... What ex-exactly are you looking f-for?" The monster asked as he glanced around, as if he was looking for anyone else before turning his soft purple gaze back down to look at you. 

"Oh- I was looking for the bouquets," You responded in kind, glancing around too. "I haven't been h-here before so I have no idea where to look. I kind of got a bit sidetracked by these..." You admitted as you motioned to the two little succulents you were still holding. You watched as he brightened a tad upon seeing what you were holding and what you were looking for. 

"Those are gonna b-be towards the f-front." He replied as he motioned back up where you had come from, "I-I... I could h-help you if yo-you want..." The monster added a bit more timidly as he furrowed his brow, like he was getting ready for you to shoot him down. Which kind of broke your heart because he seemed like a real sweetheart.

"Huh? Yes please- I would love the help. I really don't know what to get her..." You said with a sheepish smile as he seemed a bit relieved by your warm shy response. He nodded as he started to herd you towards the front of the store, which you moved towards it when realizing what he wanted. 

"Well... W-What are you trying to get for her?" He asked softly as you cocked your head to the side. 

"I'm looking to get flowers for my best friend, Ami." You responded lightly, "She is performing at the theatre over here and it's her opening night- and of course I do wanna surprise her with some at the very least. She's been working really hard on it for months." You explained to him as he nodded along, taking in your words as he seemed to be thinking about it. 

"Do you know her favorite flowers?" The skeleton questioned as you trotted along towards the front of the store. 

"I know that she likes Tiger Lilies and Transvaal daisies," You answered almost immediately, they had been on your mind since you had been looking for what exactly to give her. "I want to get her a bouquet that looks nice and colorful." You added as he nodded along in response. 

"Transvaal daisies..." The purple clad skeleton muttered softly to himself, "Maybe with a rose or two and a Hydrangea... Hypericum Berries would also add quite nicely to that..." He murmured as you blinked your eyes, listening to him speak to himself in a rather thoughtful tone. You understood maybe 2-3 of the plants he said, which was quite good considering he listed like 4 of them. 

"I do need to be out by 6 though... So like 40 minutes," You added in softly in a quiet tone as he glanced over to you. 

"H-Huh? Oh- that should b-be more than enough f-for a simple bouquet." He assured you as you both reached the front of the store as you placed your succulents down on the counter. "Do you have an-any preference on the color scheme?" He inquired softly as you glanced over at him, watching as he pulled an apron on.

"Nothing certain- just something bright preferably." You uttered as you leaned a bit against the counter, "Could... Could I get your name?" You asked as you tilted your head to the side, peering up at him as he paused, looking surprised by the question.

"O-Oh my- I'm sorry, I sh-should have introduced myself so-sooner." He responded as he looked quite flustered, not realizing that he hadn't done so before. "I-I'm Hyacinth, b-but call me Cinth." The tall skeleton introduced himself as you nodded your head before pausing, smiling a bit brighter.

"Hyacinth? Like the flower?" You said as your eyes widened, "Wow- and you're working at a flower shop- what a coincidence," You chirped with slight amusement as his cheeks flushed an ever deeper purple. "I'm (Y/N), it's real nice to meet you." You hummed as you offered your hand to him, which he very timidly took, you noted that he seemed to have sharpish claws though they looked well taken care of.

"T-The pleasure is m-mine..." He uttered softly as he pulled away, leaving you to watch as he quickly got to the task of putting a bouquet together for you. So you waited patiently, watching him move back and forth as after a couple minutes of silence, you both did manage to strike up a conversation. Although it started off kind of awkward, you manage to fall into a comfortable topic as you started off with plants. Which he could speak on with a lot of passion while you said were were bit of a beginning gardener, although difficult with your two rascals that liked to dig up the yard sometimes. 

As the conversation led on, you started to move on past flowers as you found out he had a brother named Violet too. He owned a sweet fluffy orange tabby named Autumn which was extremely adorable which he had even paused to show you a picture of her. Who looked as adorable as she sounded! So you talked a little on your own dogs and the stray cat that did stop by your house sometimes, that you had affectionately named Scout.

You talked more on pets and animals together, chattering adamantly about them for a bit longer before you found yourself slipping to the next topic. Which happened to be hobbies, which lead to a bit more talking about gardening as you continued to learn more about the skeleton. He liked cleaning and decorating a lot, he also did read when he could though it could be a bit hard on him since he sometimes got sidetracked because of the headaches he'd get sometimes. Which you chattered back to him about your own hobbies, from trying to garden to the books you were currently trying to read. Jumping around as you spoke about your music tastes, favorite foods, favorite colors- you talked a lot to say the very least.

And as you spoke, Cinth worked away at the bouquet, and you got to watch in amusement as it all came together. Looking at the bright pops of color as you felt your heart warm excited. Ami was going to absolutely adore them! You felt giddy with every passing moment as you continued to talk. But time was really just flying by and before you knew it, the skeleton was finishing up the bouquet as he wrapped it up, tying it with a nice big bright bow around it. 

"My stars- it looks amazing, Cinth!" You exclaimed as you peered at it, gushing over how beautiful it looked while the said skeleton flushed deeply at all the praise. "I don't know how you can do it- just look at it! All the flowers look so nice together- and the colors blend beautifully!" 

"Oh please- it's n-nothing, really." He responded with a flush as he gently handed them over to you, which you gratefully accepted with a bright smile. 

"Nothing? If this is nothing- then I'd be shocked to see what you would call something!" You shot back at him as he smiled bashfully, shifting the flowers in your arms as you checked the time. Surprised to see what time it was as you jolted. "Oh no- I really need to get going before I'm late." You said as you jumped slightly, watching as he quickly rang you up. 

Cinth moved with ease as he checked you out, which you more than happily paid for as he gave you a small bag for your two little succulents too. Handing your credit card and receipt to you as you smiled brightly at him. "Thank you so much, Cinth! I'll hopefully get to stop by again soon!" You called out as you quickly rushed to the door.

"B-Bye (Y/N)!" He called out as you disappeared out the door, hurrying to your car as you placed the bouquet down gently on the seat and tucking the succulents on the floor before getting into your car. Almost dropped your card as you tucked it into your wallet, checking the receipt briefly before catching something that seemed out of place.

'Hangout sometime?' Was written in sprawling writing in the corner with a phone number under it, you flushed deeply as you glanced towards the shop as you started to drive away. 

Well... You were sure that you'd certainly be seeing more of him around.

**Author's Note:**

> So- this was something that happened while I was messaging my friend. I wanted to write and she wanted to watch me- so I got carried away and just wrote away on Discord and got this lil nugget. I am pretty proud of it, I wrote it in roughly 3 hours and is practically a full length chapter.
> 
> Floratale Papyrus/Cinth belongs to me and is my very own bby, so I was excited to write about him! I  
> Would you guys like to see more of him and Violet maybe? Maybe some more writing or I can open a group or somethin to talk about them. Maybe a Discord, we'll see uwu


End file.
